


Entrevista Atrevida (Riren)

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Español | Spanish, Eventual Smut, Interviews, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Questions, Reporter, Yaoi
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Eren es periodista para una revista de chimentos, una situación inesperada logra que consiga una entrevista exclusiva con el famosísimo cantante "L" y  no desaprovechará la oportunidad para poder develar los jugosos secretos del famoso. OneShot/Riren/Romance/Yaoi/Universo Alterno
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Entrevista Atrevida (Riren)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Un one shot Riren, ¿why not? Me dieron una jodidas ganas de escribir una cosita así, rara pero que termina con un furioso Riren, espero les guste, háganme llegar su amor, lunaceros y lunaceras ya saben cómo me gusta ;)
> 
> Por favor síganme y recomienden mis fics en las plataformas. En Wattpad como Luna-De-Acero, en AO3 como LunaDeAcero7 y en Fanfiction como Luna de Acero, gracias por su amabilidad. Rezaré por la expiación de sus pecados, jajaja. Por cierto, felices pascuas.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi invención.
> 
> Advertencias: lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, situaciones explícitas, situaciones R18, lemon, que van a coger, ya entendieron.
> 
> DEDICATORIAS ESPECIALES: Aquí va una dedicatoria especial para mi hermana del alma YAOI´BLIFF, estos días está sacando un fic que se llama "VeXcinos", donde Levi son vecinos por casualidad y a la vez son ex, está genial por favor visiten su perfil en Fanfiction y denle amors, gracias! Y también una dedicatoria especial para Claudia Roberts, una gentil joven que apoya a la OTP y siempre está compartiendo material en redes y whatsapp de esta pareja tan especial, muchas gracias por todo, hermosa!

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"CUANTO MÁS ABIERTOS ESTEMOS A NUESTROS PROPIOS SENTIMIENTOS,** _

_**MEJOR PODREMOS LEER LOS DE LOS DEMÁS".** _

_**DANIEL GOLEMAN** _

_**.** _

.

No soy nuevo en esto, tengo herramientas, mi título ganado a fuerza de mucho estudio y trabajo arduo, infinitas horas de redacción gratuitas para poder hacerme un espacio en los medios y principalmente agallas. Si uno no tiene agallas en este negocio, no sirves, así de sencillo.

Cuando me fui a entrevistar con el famoso cantante L, la verdad esperaba encontrarme con un arrogante, narcicista, pedante, quisquilloso que sería difícil de manejar y hacer que colaborara. Lo presentía, por eso me mandaron a mí, porque saben que no me rindo fácil y que lucharé hasta el final para sacar esa jugosa y valiosa información que hará que la revista se venda como pan recién salido del horno. Sin embargo aprendí algo nuevo, mi intuición no es muy buena.

Prendí el grabador luego que nos saludamos. El lugar elegido fue su casa, o una de sus casas, a decir por lo que estuve investigando. Supongo que en este ambiente el señor se siente más a gusto.

Me sorprendió la pulcritud, silencio y el buen gusto del lugar. Probablemente tuviera un batallón de empleados para mantener todo en su sitio. Conozco a los de su clase, sus agendas viven reventando de pendientes, entrevistas, publicidades, presentaciones, ensayos, viven al límite, no tienen tiempo de fregar los platos o pasar una escoba. De cerca parecía mucho más grande que en las fotos, claro, es obvio que todas se retocan, se ponen un millón de filtros al punto que las personas se vuelven dioses inalcanzables, de eso se trata. Maquillar la realidad, hacerla ver apetecible. No es diferente de lo que un periodista como yo hace, mi mayor trabajo consiste en maquillar también las historias, hacerlas ver intrigantes, capturar la atención de los lectores, puedo hacerlo.

Me imaginé que L sería un caprichoso de primera línea, después de todo era exigente en los camarines -información filtrada que conseguí con un par de cheques a cuenta de la editorial, nunca faltan los soplones-, me sorprendió que estuviéramos solos -rebusqué con la mirada, estoy seguro que hay micrófonos instalados o cámaras, aunque no se notaran a simple vista-, esta gente es muy perseguida por lo general.

Así, de ropa casual y sin público que se agite y grite a los cuatro vientos, L parecía... ¿cómo decirlo sin sonar como un bastardo? Vamos a decir bastante común, demasiado común en realidad, con una simple camiseta de algodón blanco, un pantalón negro des vestir, pantuflas negras y una especie de saco holgado color beige. Fijamos los términos, iba a grabar todo, escribiría y redactaría el artículo y luego sería enviado para que él o alguno de sus asistentes lo revisara. La imagen pública de las estrellas es importante, nada se puede publicar si no tenemos la debida aprobación.

—Haré yo mismo las correcciones, si es que son necesarias —Me dijo con su grave y bonita voz.

Ni siquiera sonó autoritario, al contrario, parecía algo melancólico, había un dejo de docilidad en su tono que me llamó la atención. Yo estaba atrincherado, con los rifles cargados y la mira telescópica en mi objetivo, sin embargo esta persona no parecía dispuesto a pelear, más bien parecía derrotado antes de iniciar con las preguntas. Curioso.

—De acuerdo, será como digas. Oh, ¿no te molesta si te tuteo, o sí?

—No hay problema.

—Bien, ¿quieres iniciar contando algo de tus últimas presentaciones o sobre tu próximo disco?

—No, hoy no tengo muchas ganas de fingir, solo pregunta y ya vemos que más podemos ir agregando.

Abrí mi boca para ir con la primera pregunta de mi lista, pero me pareció tan superficial y burda, que decidí tirar un centro fuerte, me gusta provocar y para que una nota valga la pena tiene que haber algo de fuego.

—¿Por qué terminó su relación con la actriz Petra Ral?

L me miró fijo, pero de una manera tan vacía que era imposible adivinar si estaba molesto, feliz, dolido o qué. Era una puta incógnita frente a mis ojos y déjenme decirles, soy muy perceptivo de las expresiones, incluso un parpadeo puede transmitir emociones.

—Nos dejamos de querer, eso fue todo.

—¿Usted fue q-

—Fue de mutuo acuerdo —A pesar de haber interrumpido la pregunta, su tono no varió en absoluto, parecía leerme la mente, o simplemente estaba acostumbrado hasta el hartazgo a responder las mismas cosas una y otra vez—. ¿Necesita detalles jugosos? No los hay, puede inventar algo si quiere, una primicia, mientras no sea que hubo un tercero en la relación, ni a ella ni a mi nos va a importar, si se genera un avispero será conveniente para nuestras carreras, esto es así.

Era sincero, pero de una manera dolorosa.

—¿Lloró?

L me estudió un poco ante esta pregunta y me alegré de que al menos le hubiera generado un breve interés.

—No soy una persona de lágrimas.

—Una bonita manera de decir que no llora.

—Es una creencia general asociar el dolor o la tristeza con las lágrimas, supongo, sin embargo hay dolores profundos que nunca han sido llorados.

Enarqué una ceja, al menos no era un total idiota, tenía algo de cultura, era refinado para decir las cosas pero unas bonitas palabras no me iban a impresionar -tampoco es como si estuviera buscando impresionarme de todas maneras-. ¿Su respuesta fue pura suerte? ¿O realmente estaba frente a un pensador profundo? Sería interesante averiguarlo.

—¿Lo dice por experiencia propia?

—¿Vamos a hablar sobre temas tan tristes? Por cierto, me prepararé un café, ¿gusta tomar algo? ¿O tal vez prefiere un whisky?

—Muy temprano para uno me parece, un café estará bien, sin azúcar.

—Acompáñeme a la cocina, podemos seguir allí.

—Volvamos a las preguntas programadas, ¿usted es quien escribe las letras de sus canciones?

—La mayoría de las veces, sin embargo a veces recibo colaboraciones, he trabajado con muchos artistas.

Por algún motivo me llamó la atención su cabello negro y brillante, ¿se teñiría? Tenía cuarenta después de todo, pero no había atisbos de canas, aunque eso no depende de la edad solamente.

—¿Su canción favorita?

—Todas fueron especiales en algún momento, pero no me aferro a ninguna.

—Suena como si hablara de otra cosa más que de canciones —Se giró y me dedicó otra de esas miradas vacías.

—El café estará listo pronto. ¿Usted tiene alguna canción preferida?

—Sí, claro, me encanta el rock de los ochenta, la vieja escuela, por ej-

—Me refería a una de mis canciones, bueno si es que las conoce.

—Oh, claro, sus... no, bueno, no quiero mentirle, no he escuchado mucho.

—No ha escuchado nada, está bien, no es un requisito indispensable después de todo. Incluso hará la entrevista más creíble, supongo.

—Mala mía, no me hubiera esperado que me preguntara algo así. Sin embargo, tengo una idea para remediarlo, tal vez podría cantarme algo, digo, como primera experiencia.

—Supongo que puedo, pero verá... soy una persona tímida cuando no estoy en el escenario, simple y sencilla —Este tipo, ¿realmente leía la mente? Se acercó a mi pero sin invadir mi espacio personal, tan de cerca, a pesar de no ser alto, tenía un aura intimidante—. Más tarde, cantaré un poco para usted, pero no ponga eso en la entrevista, los fans se pondrían celosos de que alguien que no me conoce tuviese ciertos privilegios, ¿entiende? No es arrogancia, es cautela, cuido mucho a mi público, ya no soy un púber que puede empezar de cero.

—Me alegra saber que es de los que cuida a sus seguidores.

—Su café, volvamos al living.

Le subió a la calefacción ya que se había puesto algo frío, cómo no, esa casa tenía paredes transparentes, ventanales por todos lados, cortinas blancas, menos mal estaba nublado o tendríamos que haber usado lentes de sol ahí dentro.

—Bien, yo, necesito preguntarle algo aunque ya sabe puede rechazar la indagación. Siempre hubo muchas dudas respecto a su sexualidad, ya sabe, rumores, fotos indiscretas, pero en general nada demasiado claro, de hecho nunca lo aclara en las entrevistas, tal vez porque las preguntas son ambiguas pero no es mi estilo, ¿usted se considera bisexual, gay, hetero, ninguna de esas, asexuado tal vez?

Tomó un sorbo de su café, con la misma expresión indescifrable que me estaba sacando de quicio, cruzó sus piernas y balanceó una sobre la otra antes de responder.

—¿Es relevante el sexo o la identificación de género de una persona para gustarme? —Quise reírme de la forma no sutil en que él modificaba algunas de mis preguntas, pero al menos lo hacía más interesante—. La respuesta es no. No estoy pensando en mirar un solo lado o un solo aspecto de alguien, las personas somos más complejas que solo una entrepierna, hay carne, cerebro, pensamientos, habilidades, defectos alrededor de eso también, así que me gusta apreciar el conjunto, tal como cuando uno aprecia el arte. Un cuadro por ejemplo, ¿nos quedaríamos embelesados con el formidable marco de roble únicamente? Es un aspecto más, pero no es lo que define la atracción en su totalidad, al menos para mi.

—Ah, usted es astuto para responder.

—¿Astuto? Soy honesto, y eso en esta industria es terriblemente aburrido, en general el comercio no busca honestidad, más bien lo contrario.

—Oh, el típico cliché de aparentar lo que uno no es.

—Bueno, si usted me viera así en la calle tal como estoy ahora, ¿le parecería una persona atractiva? La apariencia pesa, las mentiras que hacen más atractiva esa apariencia pesan aún más. Todos lo sabemos pero igual la mayoría elige tragárselas.

—Me parece sentir que usted habla despectivamente de eso, como si estuviera... ¿hastiado quizás?

—No parece, es así.

—Bien, entonces no sé, hablemos de otra cosa que no le hastíe tanto. Hablemos de sus fans, tiene muchos grupos por no decir miles que lo siguen como un Dios.

—Todos necesitamos seguir a alguien, es inherente a la naturaleza humana. Sentir que podemos ser fiel a una idea.

—¿Usted es una idea?

—No, soy una persona, pero los fans ven lo que quieren ver, imaginan una idea y se la creen.

—¿Tiene una idea tan baja de sí mismo?

—No dije eso, señor Jaeger, lo que dije es que los fans eligen creer en sus propias ideas.

—Lo preguntaré de esta forma, ¿qué opinión tiene de usted mismo?

Por primera vez lo vi parpadear y sus ojos al fin parecieron encenderse con algo de brillo.

—Es una pregunta muy amplia, ¿en qué sentido lo pregunta?

—Empecemos con su opinión sobre usted como cantante.

—Bueno, me considero un excelente profesional. Genero un contenido de alto valor y disfruto ampliamente que ese contenido sea apreciado y difundido. Sin el apoyo de mis fans solo sería uno más del montón, así que ellos son el factor determinante en esta ecuación.

—No puede negarse su rotundo éxito. De alguna manera siempre sabe reinventar su presencia en el mercado, eso es loable.

—¿Lo dice como periodista o como posible fan?

—Es difícil que algo me atraiga lo suficiente para convertirme en un fanático, le diré.

—¿Vale la pena hacer un esfuerzo por conquistar su fanatismo?

Me quedé sin palabras, nos miramos por varios segundos y seguía sin poder entender su expresión actual.

—No lo sé, nunca exploré mis límites respecto a que algo me gustara tanto.

—¿Sigue hablando en un sentido musical o personal?

—¿En qué momento el entrevistado pasé a ser yo?

Ambos cedimos a una sonrisa y bebimos de nuestras tazas. Creo que recién había roto el hielo y eso que ya llevábamos más de una hora en la faena. A estas alturas debía admitir que esta persona era intrigante, no entregaba demasiado, pero lo poco que entregaba te dejaba queriendo más. No pude creer cuando le pregunté si accedería a que le hiciera una entrevista y me dijo que si. Pensé que estaba bromeando, pero a los días su representante se comunicó conmigo. No soy su fan, pero tampoco soy fanático de Lady Gaga y sin embargo si pudiera entrevistarla cualquiera sabría que es un gran evento.

Esa suave y tranquilo para hablar, realmente un contraste notable con sus presentaciones en el escenario donde ponía una pasión que parecía que podía incendiar el piso del mismo.

—Hablemos de L, del muchacho tímido que se queda debajo de las gradas. ¿Usted compone un personaje para su público?

—Todos en algún punto componemos un personaje para los otros, mientras haya un público que nos interese, todos lo hacemos en algún momento.

—Suele responder mucho con un "todos", ¿le cuesta responder desde la individualidad?

—Para nada, es que no quiero que parezca que lo que hago es algo grandioso o que solo puede ser realizado por una celebridad, en realidad es muy común hablando del ámbito me refiero. Y no me place decir "la gente" como si uno no fuera parte del rebaño. Todos somos parte de alguno.

Lo miré como suplicándole que no fuera tan hijo de puta para tener que sacarle las respuestas como un sacacorchos a un vino, afortunadamente Levi es muy receptivo.

—Sí, es un personaje. Este soy yo, aburrido y tímido, no es lo que los fans esperan precisamente. Sin embargo, antes de que arribe a la conclusión de que estoy hastiado de las mentiras, debo decir que es muy estimulante vestirme de L, a través de el puedo experimentar y hacer muchas cosas que tal vez yo no haría.

—¿Doble personalidad?

—No es tan extremo, simplemente no vivo todo el tiempo al límite. Aprecio la lentitud, el disfrutar de un buen café, una buena charla, la compañía adecuada.

—¿Está disfrutando esto?

—Mucho.

Joder, tiene una mirada profunda cuando quiere, no les miento me ha cosquilleado el estómago y no de hambre.

—¿Se tiñe?

—A veces, si la gira lo exige, es divertido a veces, pero últimamente lo he rechazado.

—¿Algún motivo en especial?

—Arruina el cabello. ¿Usted no se tiñe?

—No, una vez intenté cortarme el cabello por mí mismo y casi me rebano una oreja, al final mi madre me pegó el corte con adhesivo para piel. Es enfermera.

—Oh, le gustan las emociones fuertes.

—No, en realidad, soy bastante parecido al Levi que no se sube al escenario.

—¿Tímido?

—No, soy honesto, y tranquilo.

—Ya veo.

—¿Cómo es L en la cama?

Enarcó una ceja y yo traté de proseguir con calma.

—Preguntas de la editorial, debo hacérselas.

—Esto es lo que la gente quiere saber, supongo.

—Estos temas siempre son bien recibidos, aunque ya debe saberlo.

—En verdad yo creo... que el sexo está demasiado sobre valuado.

—Quiere decir que ¿usted no tiene sexo?

—Es curioso como asume cosas sin que uno las haya dicho, creo que tiene demasiado potencial para trabajar en la prensa amarillista, se está contaminando ahí, señor Jaeger.

—Habla como si conociera muy bien mi trabajo.

—Sí, lo conozco —Esto me tomó completamente por sorpresa y nuevamente Levi me dejaba sin poder reaccionar rápido—. A diferencia de usted que nunca ha escuchado ni una sola de mis canciones, yo he leído varios artículos de su autoría, incluso aquellos que sacó cuando trabajaba para la revista Paradise, que a mi humilde opinión, aunque no sea editor, era más cautivadores que la columna que dirige actualmente. Lo digo desde el punto de vista de un lector, espero no le ofenda mi observación.

—En absoluto, de hecho, acepto que disfrutaba más escribir historias de ficción. Pero bueno, esto es bueno para mi carrera.

—Si usted lo dice.

—¿Puedo fumar?

—Se lo voy a permitir, aunque yo no lo apruebo.

—¿No tiene, vicios, señor Levi?

—¿Qué quiere que responda primero, señor Jaeger? ¿Si soy célibe o si tengo vicios?

—Ambas, en el orden que prefiera —dije mientras prendía mi Malrboro mentolado y Levi se ponía de pie para acercarme un cenicero, aprovechando para sentarse en el otro extremo del sofá de dos cuerpos donde me encontraba yo.

Tenía pocas arrugas, marcas apenas impercetibles alrededor de los ojos, su piel era notablemente clara, sus manos finas y pulcras eran atractivas de mirar, recién notaba que llevaba un esmalte de color negro sobre ellas, le quedaba bien.

—Me gustaban las drogas, estuve hundido en eso un buen tiempo. Probé de todo, terminé en el hospital varias veces, a veces la fama y el éxito van en una desenfrenada carrera de velocidad que uno no sabe manejar muy bien, de repente no tienes vida propia, debes ser L las veinticuatro horas, sonreír eternamente, todos los ojos te siguen y no puedes cagarla, pero lo haces, es casi inevitable, al menos si no tienes la gente adecuada que te cuide y te contenga. Pero ya hace cuatro años que no recaigo, esos infiernos no son agradables para volver. Fui adicto a la depresión y luego pude enamorarme de las ganas de vivir. Con respecto al sexo, me gusta, pero no es lo primordial en mis relaciones.

—¿Cincuenta por ciento?

—¿Para usted es importante?

Casi me ruboricé, pero soy un hombre adulto, puedo controlar algunos impulsos infantiles.

—Sí, lo es. Me sorprende que usted diga lo contrario.

—Otra vez anda asumiendo, no dije que no fuera importante, es solo que luego de tantos años de locuras puedo apreciar sensaciones que son más intensas que tener sexo.

—¡Oh, vamos!

—Es cierto, ¿acaso cree que un orgasmo es la cúspide de las sensaciones en la vida? Creo que le faltan muchas experiencias nuevas, señor-

—Eren, por favor. Dijimos que dejaríamos la formalidad de lado.

—Lo preguntó usted al inicio y al siguiente minuto lo utilizó.

—De acuerdo, Levi, así está mejor.

—Muy bien, Eren.

—Lo reto a que me haga sentir algo mejor que un orgasmo en este preciso momento y entonces tal vez, solo tal vez, crea en eso de que el sexo no es lo primordial.

—Se toma muy literal lo de no ser formal, ¿eh? Pero voy a aceptar su apuesta. Pero vas a tener que dejar que te toque un poco, ¿puedo?

Tragué en seco y sonreí cómplice.

—Pero en caso de que usted no logre darme una sensación mejor que un orgasmo deberá contarme alguna experiencia sucia y comercial que los lectores devoraran desesperados apenas se imprima esta entrevista en papel, ¿es un trato?

—¿Por qué ser periodista si podrías ser un exitoso comerciante? Eres más filoso que un bisturí cuando quieres y yo amo los desafíos, así que bueno, acepto.

Se puso de pie y yo estaba muy ansioso de qué sería lo que sucedería a continuación. Se fue a su habitación y lo escuché revolver algunos cajones, finalmente se apreció con un pañuelo de seda negro muy hermoso y se paró detrás de mi en el sofá. Tiró de mis hombros para que apoyara mi espalda por completo en el respaldo y luego apagó la grabadora.

—Prefiero que no quede registro de esto, si no te molesta.

—No, está bien, mientras sobreviva para contarlo —dije riendo entre nervioso y tenso, pero tratando de no parecerlo.

—Relájate, no tendremos sexo.

—¿Aún? ¡Hmp!

Ya había enrollado el pañuelo y lo ató con firmeza cubriéndome los ojos, lo cual me puso más tenso aún. Ahí estaba yo, en el sillón de una super estrella, ambos completamente solos y dejando que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana conmigo. Podría haberme puesto una soga al cuello y si intentaba ahorcarme yo no tenía como defenderme. Se tomó largos minutos donde solo lo escuchaba detrás caminar de un lado al otro, no podía calmarme, apreté el sillón con fuerza con mis dedos.

Finalmente se detuvo y puso sus pesadas manos sobre mis hombros, sentí la calidez de su aliento sobre mi cuello y me estremecí un poco, mi respiración se aceleró.

—Espero sea una experiencia agradable, Eren —Joder, tenía una forma de pronunciar mi nombre deliciosa—. Solo relájate y disfruta el espectáculo.

Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y créanme, una cosa es escucharlo hablar, a pesar de tener una voz grave no es algo que se destacaría realmente, pero es otra cosa completamente diferente cuando canta, y por diferente me refiero a algo jodidamente fuera de este mundo.

_"Desnudaré tu alma suavemente,_

_te hechizaré con mis encantos,_

_escarbaré en tus mentiras dolientes,_

_y mi saliva como único manto._

_Quiero que seas mío por unas horas,_

_esto no durará para siempre,_

_pero lo que dure será inolvidable, oh si._

Estaba paralizado, tal vez fuera porque mis ojos estaban cubiertos, pero juro que podía sentir la vibración de su garganta reverberando por toda su anatomía y saliendo de las puntas de sus dedos para inyectarse profundo en mi sistema. Tuve que tragar la saliva que se había acumulado en mi boca, y en el siguiente estribillo cuando alcanzó una nota perfectamente dulce y alta sentí a todos los poros de mi piel erizarse al mismo tiempo, provocándome escalofríos fuertes.

_Dejaré que me hieras profundo,_

_deseo con furia cargar tus cicatrices._

Su voz lo inundaba todo, me estaba ahogando en ella, sin lugar adonde escapar, ¿esto es lo que sienten sus fanáticos al escucharlo en los conciertos? No, no creo que esa experiencia estuviera siquiera cerca de lo que yo estaba viviendo en vivo y en directo con su potente y única a voz a centímetros de distancia, y esa canción que no te daba la posibilidad de desconectarte, era como si te acariciaran todo el cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

_Acompáñame estos segundos,_

_bebe mi veneno puro, me dices._

_Acepto tu invitación al infierno,_

_total esto no durará para siempre, no, no_

_pero lo que dure será inolvidable, si, oh._

Tal vez había dejado que me sugestionara, no puedo decirlo en verdad, lo único que sabía es que no quería que la canción terminara y para mi deleite hizo un solo con murmullos y sonidos que no puedo explicar con palabras, como si gimiera con los labios cerrados siguiendo esa melodía cadenciosa y tentadora. Deslizó sus manos sobre mi pecho, sin apretar, como si fuera una suave caricia, sentí que mi estómago bajo se tensaba y eso que sus dedos apenas llegaban a tocar por encima de mi ombligo. Pegó su cabeza a la mía y para entonces tuve que apretar los dientes y seguir tragando, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no girarme ahí mismo y comerle la boca.

Relamí mis labios rememorando ese beso breve y revelador que me había dado aquella noche que nos vimos por primera vez. Jodido seductor nato resultó ser. Y tenía el tupé de alegar que era aburrido, ¡sí, claro!

_No vas a poder huir después, no, no,_

_por estas horas entrégate, oh si_

_el dolor sabe mejor entre tus brazos, yeah"._

Estaba duro, con el corazón que parecía que me iba a explotar en cualquier momento y el aire no entraba en cantidades suficientes a mis pulmones. Subí mis manos y me aferré a las suyas mientras ronroneaba el estribillo contra mi oído, necesitaba aferrarme a algo aunque no fuera a caer en ninguna parte, al menos no de una manera literal.

Cuando terminó de cantar no dejé que se levantara, manoteé el pañuelo para quitármelo y giré mi cabeza, por supuesto que necesitaba de su ayuda porque en esa posición si no ponía de su parte me sería imposible lograr el ángulo adecuado para besarlo, gracias al cielo estábamos en la misma página ya que colaboró y mucho. Besar a Levi era por lejos mucho mejor que besar -o recibir un beso- de L. Ese hombre sencillo y simple podía darme vuelta como un zoquete con solo cantar para mi.

Había hambre y deseo en ese roce, electricidad que se difuminaba en todas direcciones.

—¿Y bien? —habló cuando nos detuvimos para poder respirar—, ¿quién ganó?

—¡ASÍ QUERÍA ENCONTRARTE, PUTO MENTIROSO!

Nos giramos sorprendidos para enfocar a un moreno alto con cara de haber pasado una muy mala noche, sus ojos echaban culebras. Lo reconocí de inmediato, el ex de Levi, ese que lo acosaba desde hacía meses, ¿cómo carajos había logrado meterse en la casa?

—Furrel —dijo mi anfitrión mientras se enderezaba y yo hacía lo mismo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué que hago? Vine a pedir explicaciones, Levi, me has bloqueado en todas partes, después de todo lo que vivimos.

—Ya tuvimos esta conversación demasiadas veces, no quiero saber cómo hiciste para meterte en mi casa, pero te voy a pedir que te vayas de inmediato.

—¿Me cambiaste por ese periodista estúpido?

—Vete ahora mismo, Furrel, no me obligues a llamar a la policía. ¿Has tomado tu medicación?

—¿Por qué eres así? me lastimas una y otra vez.

Voy a resumirles lo ocurrido. Furrel es un ex novio loco de Levi, mucha gente se obsesiona con él, la relación estaba terminada hacía más de dos años, pero el padre del hombre tenía dinero, movía influencias y de esa manera siempre aparecía de tanto en tanto, en algún show televisivo, en los conciertos, en sus redes. Fue a la radio, esparció chismes, pero lo cierto es que es una persona mentalmente inestable. Tomé mi celular y llamé al 911, no iba a arriesgarme, el tipo se largó a llorar, me dio un poco de pena si les soy honesto. Se lo llevó la policía, pero estoy seguro que Levi no presentará cargos.

—No deberías haberle pedido a tus guardaespaldas que se tomaran el día libre —dije una vez que pudimos ir a la cocina para tomar otro café después del alboroto.

—No quería interrupciones.

—No puedes bajar la guardia, Levi, eres una figura pública, locos como ése están buscando la más mínima oportunidad.

—Es lindo ver que te preocupas por mi bienestar.

—No estoy bromeando con esto, presenta cargos, la próxima vez se aparecerá con una pistola y no contarás el cuento.

—Lo siento, no quería exponerte a ningún peligro, tienes razón, fui imprudente. ¿Quieres que nos detengamos y terminemos la entrevista en otra ocasión?

Suspiré, la verdad ya estaba más tranquilo, además habían dejado una consigna policial en al puerta, aunque yo nunca confío en policías.

—Creo que es un buen momento para el whisky que ofreciste antes.

Luego de dos vasos ya estábamos relajados en el sillón y la verdad no estaba seguro si la grabadora estaba prendida o no, no podía importarme menos.

—¿Tocas algún instrumento? —dijo mientras una casi imperceptible sonrisa le pintaba el bonito rostro.

—No, pero, espera ¿la pandereta se considera un instrumento?

—Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer un sonido aceptable, supongo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres incorporarme a tu banda?

—Quiero incorporarte, aunque no sé si a la banda, lo que me recuerda, que gané el trato.

—Pues eso está por verse.

—¿Mmm?

—Ahora es mi turno de darte un buen orgasmo, solo entonces podremos saber si tu canción es capaz de ganarle a eso.

No esperé que replicara, no me iba a ir de esa casa sin probar el combo completo, poseo un lado ambicioso y tenía muchas ganas de sacarlo a relucir. ¿El sexo está sobre valorado? Le iba a hacer tragar y vomitar sus palabras. Escalé hasta su torso y uní nuestras bocas de inmediato. Nuestro pechos se friccionaron y su acuosa cavidad me recibió con ganas. Succioné su lengua con lentitud y acaricié su paladar con la mía, Levi tenía un vaso en una de sus manos y eso lo dejaba un poco a mi merced.

Cerré los ojos y reviví esa noche en el antro. Estaba acompañando a mi hermana en su cumpleaños, no soy de salir mucho y ya había rechazado algunas invitaciones a bailar. Ella estaba con esa especie de novio que tiene, un tipo que me cae mal pero la trata como una reina, así que no me quejo. Había sido una mala idea ir de tercera rueda pero ella me había suplicado y no pude negarme. Cuando se empezaron a besar como si no hubiera un mañana me fui a dar una vuelta. Soy algo posesivo, incluso con la familia y ver una excavación bucal a mi querida hermana en primer plano no es un espectáculo precisamente lindo.

Compré un trago y me aposté en un costado de una escalera, entonces lo divisé en el primer piso, sector VIP, con una melancólica expresión, parecía estar en una dimensión desconocida, mientras todo el mundo brindaba y se movía frenéticamente a su lado, él estaba en calma. Por primera vez usé algunas conexiones que los medios me daban para poder colarme en ese sector. No sabía quien era, nunca escuché su música antes, solo me pareció una persona atractiva. No fue fácil lograr acercarme y mucho menos cruzar algunas palabras, me interesaba, como el imán es atraído a las cosas metálicas, podría haber sido un asistente, eso era lo de menos. Cuando al fin logré alcanzarlo apenas pudimos cruzar dos o tres frases. Conseguí dos cosas esa noche, su tarjeta privada y un sutil beso en los labios.

¿La entrevista fue una excusa? ¿Quién sabe?

Me empuja con firmeza, se termina el whisky de un trago y se pone de pie, lo sigo sin otras palabras de por medio. Debe ser mediodía aunque su cuarto está protegido por cortinas que impiden ojos indiscretos desde el exterior, aunque es un country exclusivo donde vive ya aprendimos que cualquier fisgón puede colarse fácilmente. Cuando se gira yo ya estoy medio desnudo. Sus ojos se detienen y recorren mi cuerpo con lentitud, le gusto, así cómo él parece adivinar mis pensamientos, sus intenciones están completamente expuestas para mí. Pudo llenarse la boca de bonitas palabras pero me desea, así de sencillo.

Me acerco, soy visiblemente más alto que él, aunque no por ello deja de ser menos intimidante. Tiro de su saco que cae a nuestros pies en el alfombrado piso, le beso el cuello con tranquilidad como si no hubiera prisa, en realidad estoy desesperado, jugué a ser paciente, ya no quiero jugar más, muerdo sutilmente y ladea su cabeza con tranquilidad, dándome más acceso. Le quito la remera, entonces tengo que detenerme unos segundos para apreciar lo hermoso que es, su cuerpo compacto pero musculoso, fibroso, una obra de arte, me muerdo el labio inferior anticipando las ganas que tengo de pasar mi lengua hasta por sus pensamientos más oscuros.

Me empuja con firmeza poniendo una mano contra mis pectorales y tomándome por sorpresa, mis piernas chocan contra el sommier y me empuja de los hombros para que me siente, mi cabeza queda a la altura de su ombligo. Me mira desde arriba, con seriedad, como si fuera un profesor a punto de tomarme una examen, un examen oral, claro está. Desprendo su pantalón negro y tiro de él para dejarlo al fin desnudo. Mis manos se deslizan por el borde sus caderas, palpando apretando, tengo que tragar saliva de nuevo, su pene está erecto, hinchado, venoso y me tomo mi tiempo para decidir por donde empezar. Acerco mi boca a su ingle derecha y beso, lamo despacio, puedo sentir como su piel se tensa, o sus músculos se marcan ante mi ataque. Despacio, tortuosamente agónico, me deleito con su el camino de bellos negros, cortos y pulcros que van de su ombligo a la entrepierna, jodidamente sexy.

Mi exploración es bien recibida, pero al parecer Levi tiene otras intenciones porque me toma con brusquedad del cabello y me obliga a que lo mire.

—Chúpalo.

Oh.

—Para ser alguien considera que el sexo está sobre valorad-

Me refriega su erección contra los labios.

—Cállate y chúpalo.

De acuerdo, en la cama Levi no se anda con rodeos, dejaré que se salga con la suya solo por ahora. Abro mis labios y tomo tanto como puedo, es caliente y duro, delicioso, se abre paso entre mis fauces buscando alojarse lo más adentro posible, la sensación es genial pero mucho más el jadeo excitado que acaba de exhalar. Si Levi canta como los dioses, les aseguro que los ruidos que hace cuando está excitado son los mejores del mundo.

Me concentro en darle el mayor placer posible solo porque quiero escuchar más de sus gemidos y sus resoplidos de bestia en celo. Si bien lleva el control de la situación no es bruto, empuja su pene pero no lo suficiente para atragantarme, de cierta manera es gentil y eso me encanta. Su miembro está ensalivado y entonces decido acariciarlo con ambas manos y darle una buena paja mientras succiono sobre su prepucio y siento que se estremece tanto que se pone en puntas de pie. Me observa respirando agitado y le sonrío con suficiencia, hacemos un buen equipo en esto.

Sorpresivamente se aleja y me empuja para que me suba a la cama. Se pone encima mío y acopla esa boca de gloria a la mía, su cuerpo está caliente, es pesado, me besa de una manera que me enloquece, créanme me gusta muchísimo tener sexo, pero si eso viene con una buena previa llena de besos apasionados, me derrito como manteca al sol. Siento mi piel arder, Levi es dominante pero a la vez se encarga de darme mucho placer, ataca todos mis puntos buenos en el cuello y me gira. Aún tengo los jeans puestos y siento perfectamente su bulto contra mi trasero. No puedo evitar gemir en anticipación, este tipo me pone de una manera increíble. Aprieta mis muñecas contra la cama y lame fuerte contra mi nuca, soplando y mordisqueando alrededor haciendo que me retuerza para él. Joder, esto me encanta, ya estoy babeando y eso que apenas hemos empezado.

—Más... —suplico entregado.

Desciende por mi columna aplicando la misma técnica y los poros de mi piel se erizan incontrolablemente. Suelta mis muñecas y se encarga de quitarme las zapatillas, las medias y los ajustados jeans, lo ayudo con eso, toma una almohada y con una mano en mi abdomen tira hacia arriba para que las levante, ahí acomoda la misma para que mis caderas queden alto, me acaricia los glúteos, aprieta y acaricia alternadamente y siento a mi pene suplicando atención. Abre mis piernas y se posiciona ahí, masajeando mis muslos con cierta fuerza haciéndome temblar. Lame detrás de mis rodillas, mierda, nunca me hicieron eso antes, es un sector increíblemente sensitivo,mordisquea y chupa y jadeo en respuesta mientras sacudo la cintura. Se encarga de ambos lados para luego seguir subiendo con su boca hasta el inicio de mi trasero, lame suave y provocativamente por mi raya y luego baja de golpe, mete sus brazos debajo de mis piernas y debe tener una fuerza considerable para levantarme un poco en esa posición. Con una de sus manos agarra mi miembro y desde esa posición lo lleva hasta su boca, tengo su cabeza metida entre las piernas prácticamente. Chupa mis testículos con delicadeza y luego toma mi pene para succionar fuerte. Muerdo el edredón para evitar gritar, duele un poco, pero a la vez es tan jodidamente sensual y pornográfico que creo que voy a convulsionar de placer. Me mantiene así un buen rato.

—Es-espera,¡ugh! Me ha-harás acabar —Le advierto con un hilo de voz.

Me suelta y me deja sobre la almohada, creo que me olvidé hasta de cómo respirar. Toma mi trasero con ambas manos y lo abre para tener mejor acceso. Puta madre, amo sus juegos previos, lo juro. Lame en mi entrada, aunque vine completamente preparado para esto realmente no sabía cómo iba a darse y se está dando de la mejor manera posible. Empujo mi cadera contra su pecaminosa boca para intensificar las sensaciones. Quiero más, más, que no se detenga. Un dedo y su lengua masajean la zona y finalmente se abre paso, mi estómago se siente caliente, cierro los ojos y me relajo. No tengo idea de cuántos minutos pasan, pero se asegura de dilatarme bien, lo suficiente para que tres de sus dedos puedas deslizarse bien profundo, juega con mi próstata y ya estoy a un paso de explotar, no quiero terminar así, al menos no la primera vez, por lo que me muevo con rapidez y salgo de su alcance. Me mira desconcertado.

Tener a Levi desnudo, excitado y con la boca brillosa después de haberme comido el culo es una escena que me gustaría fotografiar para hacerle un altar en mi casa. Pero es mi turno de tomar las riendas, tiro de su muñeca y hago que se acueste, gracias por las atenciones campeón, pero ahora me toca a mí, si lees la mente solo déjate llevar. Me acomodo entre sus piernas y se la chupo de nuevo, con más intensidad y frenesí, me encanta ver como aprieta los dientes y resopla frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, sus fans matarían por verlo así, estoy seguro, pero de momento es mío.

Extiende su mano y saca un pomo de lubricante de su mesa de noche junto a un preservativo. Lo agarro y saco una cantidad suficiente para mi y para él, luego le coloco el condón, que buen instrumento tiene este señor y pronto lo tendré adentro de mi, salivo de solo imaginarlo. Me siento sobre su abdomen, se levanta ligeramente para tomar mi rostro con sus manos y me besa.

—Eres hermoso —Suelta con la voz intoxicada de lujuria, creo que me volveré adicto a esa forma tan erótica que tiene de susurrar las cosas.

Me acomodo sobre sus caderas, levanto mi trasero y tomo su miembro erecto, mientras voy encontrando la forma de que me invada, él acaricia mi pecho y pellizca mis tetillas, soy especialmente sensible en esa zona, así que me retuerzo un poco ante sus caricias. Poco a poco lo voy tomando, despacio, tranquilo, al principio cuesta pero estoy dispuesto a todo. Puedo alojarlo casi por completo y mi pene palpita ansioso, tengo que apretar la punta para retrasar la eyaculación. Solo hay una oportunidad de causar una buena impresión y no la voy a arruinar. Comienzo a moverme como me gusta, ondulando la cadera y comprendiéndolo dentro mío. Lo veo Cerrar los ojos y empujar la pelvis hacia arriba, me aprieta los muslos como si intentara contenerse. Que tierno.

Luego de unos minutos, ya más seguro de como va la cosa puedo darme el gusto de montarlo con más velocidad, sus manos dibujas patrones invisibles sobre mis piernas, mi abdomen, mis pectorales, mi trasero, me aprieta, me suelta, se sienta y me ayuda con los movimientos. Somos piezas de un mismo engranaje, uno que funciona a la perfección.

—¡Así, así, más, uf,más profundo, ah!

Lo abrazo del cuello y nuestros estómagos me comprimen el pene brindándole una asombrosa fricción, estoy cerca, esto me encanta pero ya no puedo soportar mucho más.

—Eren...

¡Ugh, basta! Terminaré solo con escucharlo.

—Eren.

¿Cómo es que alguien puede sonar tan condenadamente bien cuando está cogiendo? No lo sé, este hombre es mágico, no tengo otra explicación. Me tiro hacia atrás apoyándome con mis manos, él aprovecha para mover su cadera, joder, tiene una resistencia de los mil infiernos, por lo visto esos abdominales de acero no están de adorno. En ese ángulo se entierra tan profundo en mí que creo que voy a perder la conciencia, siento como se me crispan los músculos, mi vientre bajo tira con fuerza, ya no puedo detenerlo.

—¡A-acabo, ah, Levi, Levi!

Nuestro cuerpos están sudados, brillosos, chocando una y otra vez, provocando un maravilloso sonido y su pene frotando sin parar sobre mi próstata, no puedo más. Lanzo un gemido desvergonzado y estallo al fin mientras todo mi cuerpo vibra en un solo estertor. Levi me abraza y siento como se tensa dentro mío al sentir que lo aprieto con fuerza. Luego de unos segundos en que recuperamos miserablemente el oxígeno, nos miramos, destruidos, ansiosos, deseosos de más y nos fundimos en otro beso devastador.

Tengo la leve impresión que no voy a terminar la entrevista esta tarde, aún tengo que asegurarme la victoria de nuestro trato con Levi. Y espero que la podamos confirmar un par de veces más. Lo observo detenidamente después del beso, creo que estoy aprendiendo a leer sus expresiones y ya tengo mi favorita.

—L es genial, pero creo que prefiero al Levi original.

—¿Pondrás eso en el artículo?

—¿Quién sabe? Tal vez lo haga.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Hay potencial para que te conviertas en mi fanático?

—Solo si descartas la idea de que el sexo está sobre valorado.

—Contigo podría hacer una excepción.

—Vaya que considerado.

—Mmm, ahora quisiera escuchar como tocas la pandereta.

Nos reímos, aún abrazados y volvimos a besarnos, ¿les digo una cosa?, esta ha sido la mejor entrevista de mi vida.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
